One More Hit
by Sagune
Summary: Mimi had decided to stay late and take up an extra shift at the Cat Scratch Club to earn some extra money...she would soon regret that decision.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One More Hit

Author: Sagune

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are all property and from the creative mind of Jonathan Larson.

A/N: Re-worked spacing errors. Enjoy!

* * *

Mimi Marquez had coincidentally chosen to stay late on the same day that a certain drug dealer had decided to go fishing for a late victim.

The night air was cold and there wasn't a single star in the sky, nothing but the moon, which cast its eerie glow on the streets below.

It was late at night, but in this part of town late night was merely primetime for all the drug dealers. Although there was really only one drug dealer that ruled this part of town – "The Man", the usually called him – and he was currently leaving through the side door of his famous as well as infamous drug house.

Mimi Marquez had unknowingly chosen to walk down that particular alleyway which was a shortcut back to the loft.

"Mimi, where are you going to so fast?" a voice called, which caused Mimi to stop suddenly.

"...Jeff?" the young girl called to the darkness of the alley, "is that you?"

Jeff stayed in the cloak of the darkness for a bit longer, watching with a smirk as Mimi stiffened at the feeling of being watched but not knowing by whom.

"You know my voice well, Miss Marquez." Jeff stepped into the light and Mimi moved away quickly.

The older man felt around in his coat pocket and smiled, finding what he was looking for.

"Tell me Miss Marquez, when's the last time…you had a hit?" he said, holding up a small syringe and a vial filled with a brownish liquid.

"N-no Jeff. I'm trying to stay away from that stuff." Mimi began to back up toward the wall.

"Aren't we all?" Jeff stepped closer towards her...closing the space between them.

"Roger wants-"

"Who cares what Roger wants?" Jeff moved towards her.

"He doesn't care about you Mimi. If he did, then he would go and get an actual job instead of depending on you to help pay his _rent_," Mimi gasped when she felt the cold surface of the wall behind her, Jeff was so close now that Mimi swore she could feel his breath on her neck...but she was still too startled to move.

Jeff leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Come on Meems, just take the hit...it'll make you feel better," he held up the needle, his eyes almost pleading.

Mimi didn't say anything; she just stood there staring at the sickening cause for her horrible addiction.

Jeff smiled, "This one's on me." He took her arm.

Mimi hesitated but finally gave in to addiction, "...okay...but only one." Mimi bit her lip as she folded back the sleeve of her shirt, exposing her arm.

She winced at the initial pain as the needle pierced her skin, but then sighed heavily when the liquid left the needle and entered her bloodstream; slowly taking away all her worries.

"Good girl." Jeff smiled; he had made a good catch for the night.

_**~ Earlier that night ~**_

_The phone rang. _

_Roger and Mark were both asleep and the message is relayed to the answering machine._

_"SPEAK!" came the infamous tone._

"Hi, Rog? You're probably asleep. I was just called to ask how your gig went, and to say that I'll be staying a bit later at the club tonight to try and make some extra money. I know another rent payment is coming up soon. Today for you, tomorrow for me right? Anyway, my boss just told me that I'm being requested onstage...gotta go, love you!" Mimi hung up the phone, re-applying her lipstick as she made her way back to the stage...back to the sounds that the Cat Scratch Club was so famous for: drunk, perverted men.

* * *

A/N: If response is good, then more to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One More Hit

Author: Sagune

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are all property and from the creative mind of Jonathan Larson.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update…but here it is! It gets a little intense…

Somewhere in her mind she knew she shouldn't be there. Mimi knew that somewhere between all rationality that what she was doing was completely wrong. But that was one of the sad percussions of doing drugs like heroin, the loss of rational thinking. So no sooner then she had run into her drug dealer, Jeff, did Mimi find herself sitting on a bed in a room staring blankly at the floor. She was cradling her arm, which sported a fresh track mark left from the needle.

Mimi lifted her head, looking around the empty room with hazy vision. She recognized the surroundings. She remembered being here before; this was Jeff's room, his room in his drug house.

Mimi heard the door open only to see Jeff enter carrying a bottle of some type of liquor...but what did it matter what kind it was; It was going to be consumed that night anyways.

Jeff handed Mimi the bottle and walked over to the window, finishing off whatever drug it was that he was smoking. It didn't take Mimi too long to down nearly half of the drink which she soon found out was vodka. Shit, he knew her too well, Mimi thought to herself. Of all the drinks she could think of, vodka was probably what she was weakest against. Jeff took another drag and turned, smiling at Mimi with that devilish grin. And Mimi could guess what was coming next when he reached over on his desk, which was riddled with money and various other drugs, and picked up another needle.

He laughed, "You know Mimi, it's so hard to find a good customer these days. But you..." he trailed off and Mimi stood, all conscious thinking gone now, as she briskly moved over to his side. Reaching for the needle, much like a child would for candy.

"Now hold on," Jeff smiled, holding it just out of her reach. He then sauntered over to sit on the edge of the bed, "the last one was free, but you'll have to earn this one."

Mimi walked over, closing the expanse to where Jeff sat, and straddled his lap, her arms folding around his neck – she smiled at him seductively. It was only when she felt one of Jeff's hands run up her thigh did she remember that she was still in her "work" clothes. Jeff picked up the bottle of vodka, downing the rest of the drink faster than should be possible before turning his attention back to Mimi.

"Now, what do you say?" Jeff asked his eyes never leaving Mimi's, whose eyes were on the needle he was still holding out of her reach.

Mimi, bit her lip, now looking at Jeff with pleading eyes, "Please..." she whispered breathlessly.

"That's it? That's the best you can do?" he laughed, "I was hoping for something more than that."

Mimi's shamelessly moved hands lower, down his body – her eyes never left his, "Please, just one more hit?"

"That's more like it." he said with a smirk on his face.

I was early morning now and Roger came bounding down the stair to the loft in a hurry. Mimi had not come back to the loft last night and Roger didn't even take the time to fully put on his coat before stepping briskly out into the cold morning air; it was snowing. Roger was making his way down the front steps when Mimi's small form caught his attention and he stopped in the middle of the stairway.

"Mimi? Where the fuck have you been?" he came down the rest of the steps and embraced her,

"I was worried about you...you were supposed finish work a long time ago," when she still didn't respond Roger moved back looking into her eyes, a questioning look on his face.

"Roger...I'm sorry." she finally said.

"What are you sorry for?" Roger didn't understand what she meant, but by the look in her eyes he knew something was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Roger slowly moved away from her, "Mimi, you're scaring me."

Mimi swallowed hard, "I ran into..._him_," she stopped and Roger didn't need any explanation of whom "he" was.

"Fuck, Mimi…" Roger sighed ran a hand through his hair, taking a few moments to calm his nerves before looking directly into Mimi's eyes.

"I thought we went through this Mimi. I thought you said you wanted to change. Collins even volunteered to pay for you to get help!" Mimi could hear pain, almost betrayal in Roger's voice.

"I tried to stop, but..." Mimi said in nearly a whisper.

"But what? Let me guess, you couldn't stop yourself because of the drugs…the temptation! Well you know Mimi...we all have to make choices in life. But you need to start making some good ones, because I won't always be here to make them for you!" Roger yelled at her and he turned to walk back up the steps, Mimi said nothing. The last part hurt, but more so than that, sadly it was the truth – and sometimes the truth hurt.

Roger had already made his way back up to the steps and was angrily opening the door; Mimi opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say that could take back her mistakes.

Roger stopped, halfway through the door and turned to face Mimi. His eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

"Did you fuck him?" Roger's words sounded as cold as ice, and Mimi could swear that she felt the temperature drop but she still couldn't bring herself to say anything. Roger took the lack of response as a yes.

"I bet you fucked him all night long, just to get those drugs!" Mimi turned away from Roger, shamefully unable to look at him anymore. Why did she always have to screw things up?

"God Mimi! Do you care about how that makes me feel?" and with that he shut the door, leaving Mimi standing outside alone…alone with only the soft sound of the falling snow.

Mimi stood there for a long time, until she noticed that she was shivering – not from the cold but probably because the effects of the heroin was wearing off. She clenched the thin jacket she was wearing closer to her body, and not bothering to wipe the tears out of her eyes Mimi began to walk towards Angel's house.

Roger opened the door to the loft furiously, throwing his coat on the floor and he literally kicked off his shoes. Mark came out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of oddly striped boxers, cleaning his glasses on them.

"Did you find Mimi?" he asked Roger, who clearly looked pissed off.

"Yeah, I found her...but apparently Jeff found her first." Roger sat down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shit. How did he find-" Mark began.

"Who the fuck cares how he found her? You know what, who the fuck cares _what_ or _who_ Mimi does anymore...cause I sure as hell don't!" Roger cut him off.

"Roger, she needs help and you know it. You can't just keep pushing her away every time she makes a bad choice...we all make bad choices." Mark said, picking up a bottle and tossing it over to Roger who caught it. "Take your AZT." He turned to walk down the hall.

"I just wish she'd try harder, you know? I mean it's like I'm looking after a little kid."

"She's only nineteen Roger," Mark said while walking back to his room.

"...I know." Roger said quietly to himself.

It was snowing pretty heavily now, yet the snowflakes fell silently in the morning air. Mimi was walking on the street towards Angel's house when an "all too familiar" black range rover pulled up and drove along beside her.

"Miss Marquez. What are you doing out so late...or should I say early, on a cold morning like this?" a voice called from the driver's seat.

"I'm fine Benny," Mimi lied, continuing to walk as the car followed.

"You don't look fine. Mimi, it's snowing and it's freezing. Just get in the car, and I'll drive you to where ever you're going," Benny insisted.

Mimi stopped walking, and the car stopped driving.

"Come on Mimi, we'll just talk." Benny pleaded.

Mimi had been walking for a good forty-five minutes and she couldn't feel her fingers anymore, and she relented, climbing into the passenger seat. Benny started driving again and Mimi knew that they would be going to his house, even though she told him that she was going to Angel's house.

When they had eventually reached Benny's house he had insisted that Mimi take a shower and not to worry about clothes; he had some that she could wear for now.

Mimi stood in the shower, not moving but just letting the hot water warm her cold skin. Although she was physically standing there, her thoughts were miles away. Maybe Jeff was right; maybe Roger didn't really care about her as much as she thought. He didn't have a real job and was basically living off of each gig he had...and even those were becoming scarce. And it seemed that they were fighting everyday; he would always kick her out, not caring where she went after that and then the next day they would both apologize and they would be back together again...same thing everyday.

Mimi came out of the bathroom after changing into the clothes that Benny had left for her, a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants and a button up shirt, which was a little too big so she had tied the bottom in a neat bow.

Benny was sitting on the couch with a glass or red wine and he motioned for Mimi to sit down. She complied and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, folding her legs beneath her.

"So…are you going to tell me what happened?" Benny asked.

"Nothing happened, I already told you." Mimi replied.

Benny sighed, placing his glass on the table beside the couch and Mimi noted that he moved closer.

"Listen Mimi, whatever Roger said to hurt you this time, I swear…"

"Nothing happened Benny!" Mimi yelled as the tears swelled up in her eyes.

Benny moved closer again, this time gently placing a hand on her thigh, "Mimi, you don't need Roger. He treats you like shit and you always go back to him. Stay here with me...besides what does he have that I don't." Benny's hand moved slowly up her thigh.

"Benny...fuck off." Mimi said.

"That's not nice," he leaned in closer, his other hand moving to caress her jaw.

"I mean it, stop." Mimi repeated.

"Or what? Your body doesn't seem to be listening to what you're saying." Benny smiled.

Benny was right, Mimi's body didn't protest even though her mind was screaming at her to stop this before it started. Even though Mimi had stopped seeing Benny a long time ago, she still had feelings for him…she did love him once; Mimi didn't...couldn't deny it.

"Stop…" Mimi whispered when one of Benny's hands moved to the button of the shirt she was wearing. Mimi cursed inwardly to herself. While they had broken up a long time ago, Benny still knew her body too well, he knew exactly where to touch her to make her loose it; to make her ask for more.

"Stop? Mimi, you know you want this." Benny smiled leaning forward and Mimi knew she had to end this now, but before she knew it Benny had kissed her.

Mimi remembered the phone ringing and then slapping Benny as hard as she could.

"Shit!" Benny recoiled, holding his face while stumbling over to answer the phone. By the time he answered Mimi was already getting on her shoes and coat and was heading out the door as fast as she could.

Benny sighed into the phone, "Hello? Yes, I was just getting ready. No, I didn't forget Allison. Yes, I remembered I'm supposed to meet you at the Life Café for breakfast. Okay, I'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone.

A/N: Next chapter: Angel!


End file.
